


Small World

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Traveller Without Baggage [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Amnesia, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Friendship, Gen, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser trying to move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "though I'll never forget your face, sometimes I can't remember my name" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

The thing about Fraser, you’re learning, is that he never gives up. Shuts up, yeah, when he thinks it’s the right thing or the tactical thing to do. As in _I don’t remember, Fraser, I’m not gonna remember, just shut up! —Understood, Ray._

But he doesn’t believe it. In his soft, Mountie heart, he thinks he can get you to remember yourself, your old life, _him_.

You don’t blame him. You’d feel the same in his shoes. Hell, spending most of your time with your best friend who doesn’t recognize you, and thinks he’s some boring auto mechanic instead of a crazy, action-hero-type cop? You’d go to pieces.

Fraser doesn’t go to pieces, because he’s stronger than you are—than you were, too, probably, although to hear him tell it, Ray Kowalski was. . .well, kind of a spaz, but also brave and loyal and determined and funny and generous in a cranky kind of way.

You wouldn’t mind being a guy like that, with a friend like Fraser. But, see. . .you’re trying to _make_ friends with Fraser and _be_ a decent guy.

And Fraser agrees that that’s the best way to deal—agrees with his mouth. But he keeps giving you tests. You’ll be grabbing coffee, and he’ll drop a pack of M&Ms on the counter and. . .wait. Or he’ll ask where you want to go for dinner, and you can tell there’s a right answer.

A bunch of those tests, you know how to pass, now, but you don’t, if you can help it. It’s maybe mean and definitely cranky—and maybe that’s another test you’re passing, right there—but damn it, if Fraser’s going to smile like you’ve worked a minor miracle, you want it to be for _you_.


End file.
